Estudiando al estilo Shinigami
by Koumo
Summary: Quien diría que estudiando biología, Ichigo iba a entender sus sentimientos. ICHIRUKI!


**¿Hola? D: ettoo…. Soy nueva aquí y me gustaría compartir en esta comunidad que llevo un tiempo leyendo lo que vendría a ser uno de mis primeros fics xD Soy un completo ensayo y error con esto u-u Quice hacerlo sobre mi pareja favorita desde que comencé a ver anime, también es una excusa para estudiar biología xD**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo odiaba que esto pasara, no faltaban muchas semanas para el receso de invierno, ¿era realmente necesario un examen? Él estaba exhausto luego de aquellas apariciones de Hollow en la ciudad, en esas instancias no podía ni concentrarse en los apuntes.<p>

-¿Qué haces?- La ojivioleta se asomo detrás de él, el tamaño de su espalda tapaba casi por completo la figura de la joven.

-Estudiar, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo si quieres descansar - Ichigo dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, obligándola a retroceder.

-Seguramente es fácil- El Shinigami Sustituto no pudo evitar reírse.

Rukia tomó los apuntes y los leyó detenidamente, claramente no lograba entenderlos del todo, pero haría el intento para cerrarle la boca a su compañero.

En el título se leía: "El sistema nervioso". La Shinigami no dudó un segundo y, aunque no lo comprendía claramente, intentó explicarlo.

-El sistema nervioso del organismo es como la Soul Society, ya que ahí se regulan y coordinan todos los datos, trabaja junto con el sistema endocrino, que representa al Gotei 13, que genera datos más lentamente.

Cada escuadrón representa a las neuronas, que constituye una red capaz de transmitir impulsos nerviosos.

Todo esto acompañado de los peculiares dibujos de Rukia, los cuales hicieron que el pelinaranja se fastidiara demasiado.

Rukia lo miró orgullosa, sabía que en el fondo, eso le estaba sirviendo a ambos.

-¿Esperas estudiar de esa forma? No funcionará- El Shinigami se negó a seguir con semejante tontería, pero no podía decirle que no a su querida amiga, después de todo ella estaba haciendo el intento y dando lo mejor de si.

Acercó una silla extra al escritorio y, dispuesto a prestar atención hasta cierto punto, le indicó que continuara.

-Los escuadrones utilizan mariposas infernales para mantenerse comunicados, al igual que las neuronas, solo que se denomina sinapsis. El estudio integral de este sistema es como el de Seireitei, que engloba diferentes estructuras: La cámara de los 46, el Gotei 13, la División de Kido, Las Fuerzas especiales, etc.

Al igual que el sistema nervioso y su abanico de disciplinas-

Ichigo comprendió su error, en menos de cinco minutos había entendido sobre el tema, cosa que no hubiera conseguido con su método de estudio cotidiano. Claramente, se negaba a demostrarlo frente a su amiga.

Rukia acomodó a un lado los dibujos para concentrarse en el tema siguiente. "Las células de glía". Ambos pusieron una cara que, desde un ángulo diferente, se veía graciosa en ambos. Se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo y releerlo un par de veces.

Sin embargo, ambos eran inteligentes y aprendían rápido los temas a evaluar, pero el cansancio los vencía, habían tenido una tarde agitada.

-Mira, estas células son como los Hollow- Se precipitó Ichigo, que había logrado relacionar el tema primero- Están los "Microgliocitos" que son las células de glía mas pequeñas, osea, los Menos; luego vienen las "Células de Schwann" un poco más complejas, osea, los Gillian; un escalón más complejos son los "Oligodendrocitos" ,osea, los adjuchas; y en los más alto en complejidad, los Astrocitos-

-Osea, los Vasto Lorde- Concluyó la joven Shinigami en señal de haber entendido la explicación.

Estuvieron varias horas así, Rukia dibujando Chappys e Ichigo redactando los resúmenes, incluyendo en ellos las relaciones poco convencionales sobre el tema y el mundo de las almas.

Rukia siempre le recriminaba al joven sobre lo fría de su habitación en las noches de invierno, y por primera vez Ichigo sintió eso, nunca lo había notado antes.

Habían pasado tres horas desde el comienzo de la rara sesión de estudio, por lo que Ichigo se levantó en señal de descanso, ofreciéndole una bebida caliente a Rukia. Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, ambos tiritando. Poco a poco recuperaron el calor corporal suficiente como para seguir con su estudio.

-Ten una de mis camperas, te abrigarán más que los vestidos de Yuzu- La Shinigami se estremeció al sentir los helados dedos del joven en su piel, esa campera le quedaba como un gran tapado, al punto de tener que subir las mangas para poder seguir.

Siguieron con su nuevo método de estudio por unas cuantas horas más, compartiendo risas, golpes y discusiones de por medio, ya faltaban pocos temas y el cansancio los vencía.

Por un momento Ichigo sintió que su cabeza le pesaba, sus parpados caían lentamente con un largo bostezo que lo durmió por completo, así como cuando dormía plácidamente lograba soñar algo, y aquella vez lo había logrado.

Se vio asimismo en un valle, estaba recostado en el suave pasto con una ropa muy ligera; el viento soplaba cálidamente.

Se sentó de un golpe y pudo divisar un lago extenso al igual que aquel valle en el que se encontraba.

Pero la sorpresa se encontraba a su izquierda, donde descansaba una hermosa Rukia, con un vestido igual de ligero, acurrucada a su lado.

A su derecha había varios libros y pudo reconocer los dibujos infantiles de su querida amiga, intentó levantarse, la brisa se lo impedía, sus ojos comenzaron a ver figuras en el horizonte.

Estaban Orihime, Ishida, Sado, Renji, Byakuya y la mayoría de los capitanes el Gotei 13, pero a lo lejos, podía distinguir que todos sonreían.

Miró nuevamente a Rukia, ella había tomado su mano, la sentía cálida como si fuera real, como si no estuviera pasando en un sueño, de repente ya no sentía ninguna preocupación, no sentía frío, no sentía cansancio, sentía una felicidad incomparable.

Un golpecito en su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse, era Rukia que había caído dormida sobre él.

Ahí logró comprenderlo, ella era la causa de su felicidad, con ella todo era más claro y coherente, con ella sentía el ambiente cálido, con ella sus preocupaciones se iban; la amaba, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

La tomó en sus brazos y fue directo a la cama, el armario era un lugar frío para ella. La contempló acurrucada entre los pliegues de la campera, la luna reflejaba con intensidad en su piel.

-Suficiente estudio para una noche- Susurró Ichigo, llevó su mano a la piel de la joven Shinigami, esta estaba a una temperatura agradable.

Dudó al principio, pero decidió recostarse junto a ella, después de todo, hacia frío como para dormir en el piso. Estiró el brazo para poner la alarma más temprano, así poder mover a Rukia antes de que su degenerado padre o alguna de sus hermanas entrara.

Nunca había dormido tan placenteramente, y esto englobaba a ambos Shinigamis, porque Rukia también lo estaba disfrutando en lo más hondo de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente se escabulleron como insectos para no levantar sospechas, enlistaron sus cosas y tomaron el camino a la escuela. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar nervioso, tenían rostros despreocupados y descansados.

-¿Qué tal les fue en el examen Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan?- Preguntó Yuzu de regreso a la casa.

-Bien- Respondieron ambos- Pero yo tuve un error- Agregó el Shinigami Sustituto.

-¿Cuál?- Le preguntaron ambas desconcertadas.

-Escribir Hollow en lugar de célula…- Rukia lanzó una carcajada, seguida de Ichigo, que no podía parar de reirse y Yuzu, sin entender porque reían sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>No es tan largo, con el tiempo que me llevó pensé que había escrito más. No está mal para ser el primero, ¿verdad? - De paso aprenden algo sobre el Sistema Nervioso al estilo Bleach!<strong>

**Espero sus reviews para ver si vale la pena o vuelvo a ocuparme más del estudio D:**


End file.
